logosfandomcom-20200222-history
YouTube Yoodles
Compiled on this page are the YouTube special logos. 2007 YouTube Halloween 2009.gif|Halloween (31st October) 2008 YouTube_Valentine's_Day_2008.jpg|Valentine's Day (14th February) YouTube European Football Championship.jpg|European Football Championship (7th June) (Selected countries) YouTube_Halloween_2008.png|Halloween (31st October) 2009 YouTube_Super_Bowl_Sunday_2009.png|Super Bowl Sunday (1st February) (USA) YouTube_Valentine's_Day_2009.png|Valentine's Day (14th February) YouTube Red Nose Day.png|Red Nose Day (13th March) (UK) You Tube St. Patrick's Day.png|St. Patrick's Day (17th March) YouTube Symphony Orchestra.jpg|Symphony Orchestra (15th April) Logo eurovision-vfl97055.png|Eurovision Song Contest (16th May) (Russia) YouTube World Environment Day.jpg|World Environment Day (5th June) YouTube_-_Analog_TV_Shutdown_2009.png|Analog TV Shutdown: Part 1 (12th June) (USA) YouTube Analog TV Shutdown 2.png|Analog TV Shutdown: Part 2 (12th June) (USA) YouTube Analog TV Shutdown 3.png|Analog TV Shutdown: Part 3 (12th June) (USA) YouTube_Independence_Day_2009.png|Independence Day (4th July) (USA) YouTube Moon Landing.jpg|Moon Landing 40th Anniversary (20th July) YouTube German Unity Day.jpg|German Unity Day (3rd October) (Germany) YouTube 1 Billion Views Per Day.jpg|1 Billion Views Per Day (9th October) 112px-Halloween_logo_2009.png|Halloween (31st October) YouTube_Winter_2009.png|Christmas (21st–25th December) 2010 YouTube_Valentine's_Day_2010.png|Valentine's Day (14th February) YouTube April Fools Day.png|April Fools' Day (1st April) YouTube 5 Years.jpg|5 Years of YouTube (17th May) YouTube Launch in South Africa.jpg|Launch in South Africa (17th May) (South Africa) YouTube World Cup.gif|World Cup (11th June) Youtube new logo.png|Life in a Day Countdown (23rd July) Life_row_filming-vfl178000.png|Life in a Day (24th July) 1-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 2-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 3-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 4-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 5-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 6-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 7-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 8-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 9-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 10-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 11-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 12-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 13-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 14-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 15-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 16-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 17-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 18-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 19-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 20-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 21-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 22-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) 23-vfl180127.jpg|YouTube Play (30th July) File:Logo_yt_arg.png|Launch in Argentina (9th September) (Argentina) Elmo's YouTube Interview.png|Elmo's YouTube Interview (24th September) YouTube (John Lennon).jpg|John Lennon's 70th Birthday (9th October) lohogorgo.jpg|Play Winners (21st October) you tube 1 billon.png|1 Billion Subscriptions (29th October) YouTube_Halloween_2010.jpg|Halloween (31st October) ytproject4awesome.PNG|Project for Awesome (17th December) YouTube Christmas Day.jpg|Christmas Day (25th December) 2011 YouTube_State_of_the_Union_Address_2011.png|Barrack Obama's State of Union Address (25th January) (USA) Life_row_filming-vfl178000.png|Life in a Day (27th January) YouTube_Super_Bowl_Sunday_2011.jpg|Super Bowl Sunday (6th February) (USA) YouTube_Valentines_Day_2011.png|Valentine's Day (14th February) YouTube David Cameron's Interview.png|David Cameron's Interview (26th February) (UK) YouTube_Carnaval_2011.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 1 (3rd March) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_2.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 2 (4th March) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_3.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 3 (5th March) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_4.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 4 (6th March) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_5.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 5 (7th March) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube_Brazilian_Carnival_6.png|Brazilian Carnival: Part 6 (8th March) (Brazil, Portugal) YouTube Symphony Orchestra.png|Symphony Orchestra (20th March) Yoodle_waterday-vfl1EY8oH.png|Water World Day (22nd March) YouTube Benjamin Netanyahu's Interview.png|Benjamin Netanyahu's Interview (23rd March) (Israel) YouTube Earth Hour.JPG|Earth Hour: Lights On (26th March) YouTube_-_Earth_Hour_2011.jpg|Earth Hour: Lights Out (26th March) YouTube_-_April_Fools_Day_2011.png|April Fools' Day: YouTube 1911 (1st April) YouTube_50_years_of_first_manned_orbit.png|50th Anniversary of the First Manned Orbit (11th–12th April) Royal_wedding-vflZ8V2om.png|The Royal Wedding (29th April) YouTube_Music.png|YouTube Music: Rock (18th August) YouTube_Music 2.png|YouTube Music: Electronica (19th August) YouTube_Music 3.png|YouTube Music: Pop (20th August) YouTube_Music 4.png|YouTube Music: Latin (21st August) Youtube_hiphop-vflYjQegN.png|YouTube Music: Hip Hop (22nd August) Youtube_politics-vflm8o3hH.png|Fox News/Google Debate (8th September) (USA) YouTube Launch in Kenya.png|Launch in Kenya (5th October) (Kenya) YouTube Space Lab.png|YouTube Space Lab (11th October) aids_day_yoodle_5-vflYwJQXG.png|World AIDS Day (1st December) YouTube Launch in Colombia.png|Launch in Colombia (1st December) (Colombia) YouTube Launch in Uganda.jpg|Launch in Uganda (2nd December) (Uganda) YouTube Launch in Nigeria.png|Launch in Nigeria (7th December) (Nigeria) 2012 YouTube_State_of_the_Union_Address_2012.png|Barrack Obama's State of Union Address (24th January) (USA) youtubeadblitz2012.png|Super Bowl Sunday (5th February) (USA) YouTube Royal Ballet Live.png|Royal Ballet Live (23rd March) (UK) YouTube Launch in Malaysia.png|Launch in Malaysia (23rd March) (Malaysia) YouTube Earth Hour - Lights On.png|Earth Hour: Lights On (31st March) YouTube Earth Hour - Lights Out.png|Earth Hour: Lights Out (31st March) YouTube April Fools Day 2012.png|April Fools' Day: YouTube DVD Collection (1st April) YouTube Mother's Day.png|Mother's Day (13th May) (Selected countries) YouTube Dutch Windmills.png|World Wonders: Dutch Windmills (31st May) YouTube Paris.png|World Wonders: Eiffel Tower (31st May) YouTube Leaning Tower of Pisa.png|World Wonders: Leaning Tower of Pisa (31st May) YouTube Nijō-jō.png|World Wonders: Nijō Castle (31st May) YouTube Palace of Fine Arts.png|World Wonders: Palace of Fine Arts (31st May) YouTube Route 66.png|World Wonders: Route 66 (31st May) YouTube Shinto.png|World Wonders: Shinto Shrines (31st May) YouTube St. Vitus Cathedral.png|World Wonders: St. Vitus Cathedral (31st May) YouTube Father's Day.png|Father's Day (17th June) YouTube World Teachers' Day.png|World Teachers' Day (5th October) YouTube Election Day.png|Election Day (6th November) (USA) YouTube Rewind 2012.png|YouTube Rewind (18th December) 2013 YouTubeSuperbowl2013.png|Super Bowl Sunday (3rd February) (USA) YouTubeValentinesDay2013.png|Valentine's Day (14th February) YouTubeAprilFoolsDay2013 (2).png|April Fools' Day: YouTube Spotlight (1st April) Category:Google Category:YouTube Category:Websites Category:Video-on-demand services Category:Special logos Category:International